The Sleigh Ride
by GothicViolet
Summary: Based on an IM roleplay Magan and I once had... enjoy!


"Reindeer?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Rope?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Emergency kit?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Cheese?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Then we're set!" cried Tappa, "We're ready to venture to the North pole to see if Santa really exists!"  
  
Tappa was a small desert Aisha who loved adventure. And today, she and her friends were about to take on the greatest adventure yet. They were taking a sleigh ride to the north pole to see if Santa Claus really existed.  
  
There were four aishas and five humans on the expedition. The aishas were Gaz, Aleuisha, Sare, and Tappa. The humans coming on the trip were Magan (who was Sare and Tappa's owner), Devi (who was Gaz and Aleuisha's owner), Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Ron Weasley. And all these people (and aishas!) were about to embark on one of their greatest expeditions all the way from California to Santa's village.  
  
"Is everyone set?" Gaz hollared out. "WAIT!" Aleuisha cried, "I forgot my aisha doll..." Gaz glared. "Then go get it, but make it quick. We don't have all day you know." Aleuisha ran back into the house and grabbed her aisha doll.  
  
Sare peeked over the seat and pointed at Draco, Harry, and Ron. "Why are THEY coming?" "In case our reindeer die and we need someone to pull the sleigh." Devi said. Also, Magan was married to Harry, and Devi was married to Draco. So there were other reasons...  
  
Aleuisha sprang back into the sleigh. "Okay, I got my aisha doll. Now let's HIT THE ROAD!" she said. Magan snapped a whip at the reindeer and yelled "MUSH!". And they were off!  
  
Hours passed, and everyone mainly entertained themselves with handheld video games, books, magazines, comics, drawing, looking at the view, and staring at the sky. Suddenly, Magan's stomach growled. "I'm hungry." she said. "Me too" said Devi, "It seems like we haven't eaten in ages. And Gaz singing 'Ole ole ole!" back there is getting really annoying." "Let's make a stop." Aleu moaned, "I'm ready to fall asleep." "Half of us already are." Tappa said, and pointed to Ron, Harry, and Draco who were all sleeping from boredom. "Where are we anyways?" said Devi. Magan looked on the map. We're somewhere in Missouri... hey look, this is MY hometown! YAY!".  
  
Everyone cheered. Gaz tapped Magan. "Does this place have a Mcdonalds?" she asked. Magan nodded. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get out and EAT!". Everyone jumped out of the sleigh and raced into Mcdonalds. It was a pretty big meal, and costed $51. Luckily, Gaz was able to pass it off with counterfeit money. Soon, they were back on the road.  
  
And as soon as they came to the next state, night fell upon them. "Darnit, we need a place to stay." said Ron. Gaz pointed to a building they passed. "Lookie, the grand neopian hotel! Let's stay there!" Everyone agreed, and they went to stay in the hotel. Their room was a small one, and the aishas were forced to curl up on the rug (but hey, they're aishas, right? So they don't mind). Everyone settled in bed, and as the light flickered off, they all went to sleep. Well, almost everybody.  
  
Suddenly, still asleep, Devi bolted up and screamed, "SPOOOOOOOOOOKS!!! THEY'RE OUT TO GET ME! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIVES!!!" and with that she grabbed a mallet and started hitting it on Draco. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" she screamed. "EEEEEE... ow.. ouch... what..... ow... the.... hell.... are.... you...." Draco yelled. Suddenly, Devi fell back asleep.  
  
But still, not EVERYONE was asleep. Gaz and Tappa were still there laying with their eyes open. And these two aishas just drank a load of cherry colas and insaney candy before they went to bed. That's not good. "I can't sleep." Gaz whispered. "Me neither." Tappa replied. Suddenly, the two aishas crept out of bed. "Let's go exploring." "Okay." said Tappa. Now, if you know these two aishas, not only were they up to mischief, but they were about to do something utterly crazy and incredibly weird. They ate the insaney candy, remember? Don't try this at home.  
  
Now at this very moment, 12:00 midnight, is when the aishas went MAD. Gaz leaped into the air and yelled "NIIIIIIIIINJAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" and kicked open one of the other occupants doors. Tappa started humming her own theme song and ran inside. She stole their luggage and ran out. "Nice work, soldier." said Gaz, and they ran down the hall. Tappa grabbed some paint and painted a big aisha on someone's door. "EEEEEEE! So purdy!" said Gaz, and she bounded down the halls singing "ELEPHANT CUTS! I'M GOING NUTS!" and with tappa bouncing behind her throwing confetti all over the place. Then, they went into the staff room and stole some maid outfits and put them on. Tappa kicked open door after door and the two aishas ran in wearing their made costumes and shouting at the sleeping residents "Do you want to have a Happy Meal?" and then running out. Soon, they had gone through the whole hotel. "Oooooh!" Gaz exclaimed, and rushed outside. They were at the pool. "Lookie at me!" Gaz said, and she jumped off the diving board and strangely, landed on the roof. "MEEEEEEEP!" screamed Tappa, and she jumed up too. Tappa looked around. "Let's play TETHERBALL!" she exclaimed, and brought out a big tetherball pole and started playing it on the roof with Gaz. After a while, the two aishas got bored, and they leaped back down, walked through the hall, went back inside their room, and fell asleep.  
  
The rest of the night was incredibly odd after that. Magan bolted up and yelled "SPIDERS! SPIIIIIIIIIIDERS!" and started hitting Harry with her pillow, and then immediatly went back to sleep. Harry moved to a different part of the bed, yet again Magan sprang up, and screamed "SPIDERS!!!! DIE! DIE! DIE!" and went over to the place where Harry was sleeping and started hitting him with her pillow. Finally, the night went on, and there were no more incredibly odd stuff after that, and everyone had a peaceful morning the next day. Draco woke up with a broken arm, and Devi put a cast on it for him ("Oh poor you, I wonder what kind of mean person would try to kill you in the middle of the night...") Aleu found wrappers of insaney candy lying all over the floor, and wondered who had left them there. Soon, after everyone had packed up again, they were back on the road.  
  
After a while, they had reached Greenland. "Magan, you bastard!" Gaz shouted, "You led us to Greenland, and it's all ice! You could have led us to Iceland, that place is full of green forests and hills..." "It's not MY fault!" said Magan, "Blame the Vikings!" Once again, they were hungry, and appearantly there was no Mcdonalds in Greenland. Everyone had to resort to eating fish ("Yummy yum!" said Gaz).  
  
And yet another night fell upon them. This time, they were staying at a beautiful mountain lodge (and Gaz and Tappa were banned from insaney candy). This was one of the fun parts of their expedition. Everyone say huddled around the fireplace roasting chestnuts on an open fire (and listening to the song). Devi was huddled with Draco, and Magan and Harry were kissing eachother (and Gaz was snickering and taking pictures to send in to the newspaper). Aleu's chestnut accidently caught fire, and she had to run all the way to the atlantic ocean and back to put it out (don't ask). Yet soon, it was getting late, and everyone settled into bed to enjoy another night of their adventure.  
  
The next morning, everyone woke up bright and early. "Today we are getting near the end of our jouney." Sare declared. "We're gonna make it to the North Pole, I just know we are!" The aishas cheered, and the humans cheered. They were going to find out if Santa really existed.  
  
The sleigh traveled on and on, until they came upon a very cold area. It was freezing, and they knew they had to be in the north pole. "Horay!" everyone shouted. But now, it was time to search the north pole, and find Santa's village.  
  
They searched for hours and hours, yet still no success. Most people were starting to give up. "This is useless." Ron muttered, "Let's just go home. There's no Santa..." "Stop your whining or I'll make you pull the sleigh, Ron the red haired reindeer!" Devi yelled, and Ron immediatly shut up. Then she calmed down, and said "And can I have your wand? I'm taking it home with me... as a souvineir!"  
  
Suddenly, Magan spotted something. "Hey look!" she exclaimed. Tappa saw it too. And soon, everyone else saw it. Sticking out of the ground was a huge candy cane with a flag waving on it saying "Welcome to the North Pole". Everyone cheered.  
  
"MUSH!" Magan yelled, and the reindeer bounded forward and the sleigh came upon the most wonderful sight. It was Santa's village! And right in the center of it was a huge factory where dozens of elves were scurrying around.  
  
"Let's go in and find Santa!" Harry exclaimed, and everyone stretched and stepped out of the sleigh. Magan stepped up to the person at the registration. "Hello, I'd like to be let in to see Santa Claus." Magan said. The person at the front desk looked down on a sheet of paper. "Sorry, your name's not on the list." "But.... but.... but...." Magan pleaded. "No buts." said the person. And with that, he closed the window on her.  
  
"Well, did it work?" Draco asked. "No." said Magan, "They won't let us in. I guess we can't see Santa after all..." "Wait!" Tappa exclaimed, "I have an idea!"  
  
While the person wasn't looking, Tappa snuck behind the booth and put a present on his desk, and then snuck away. The person at the registration saw the present. Oooh, for me?" he said, and opened it up to pull out a lovely sweater. However, there was something wrong with this sweater. It was covered in holes! Suddenly, the person saw the business card attached, and called the number on it.  
  
Gaz picked it up on the other end. "Hello?" she said. The person started complaining about the sweater. "Yes, yes, we'll send someone over immediately to see what the problem is… it'll be a desert aisha." And then she hung up. "Perfect!" Gaz declared, "Now go for it, Tappa!"  
  
Tappa grabbed a briefcase and walked over to the person at the regstration. "Hello." she said, "I see you have some sweater problems." the person nodded, and handed her the sweater. Tappa inspected it. "Hmm, yes, I see... well, you're going to have to turn off the alarms for it to work." "Huh?" the person said, but then he pressed a button and the alarms went off. "Alright, let's go!" Sare whispered from behind the bushes, and with that the adventurers all snuck in. "Alright, I'll need to take this in, expect it back in a few weeks or so." said Tappa. Snickering, she raced inside also, and yelled "Later, sucker!" at the person.  
  
"WOOOOOOOOW..." Gaz said, staring at the huge factory. It was enormous. "This must be where Santa lives!" Everyone started searching the factory, but all they could find were elves. Suddenly, Aleuisha unexpectedly walked around to the other side of the large building, and then froze in her tracks. "THERE HE IS!" she cried. Everyone came rushing over. And there, standing right in front of them, was Santa Claus. Tappa started taking pictures, and Gaz was getting it all on film. "So Santa really DOES exist!" Magan said happily. Devi went up and started interviewing Santa (and writing it all down, probably to be submitted to the newspaper).  
  
Everyone also asked if they were on the naughty or nice list this year. "Am I on the naughty or nice list?" Devi asked. "You're on both." Santa replied. "Wow, I have MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES!" Devi screamed, "MUAHAHAHAHA!" Draco asked also, and appearantly was on the naughty list ("Don't worry, I'll give you presents!" Devi said to him). And after a day of fun exploring Santa's village, everyone decided it was time to leave.  
  
"Well, it's time for the long journey home." said Harry, "I'm gonna miss that place..." Everyone agreed. And with that, they hopped back in the sleigh, and journied home.  
  
After a while, they reached Iceland ("Yay!" shouted Gaz). However, the reindeer weren't doing to well. They really needed rest, and collapsed in the way. "Oh no, now what do we do?" moaned Sare, "There's no place for us to rest, and the reindeer won't go any farther, so we're stuck here until they heal... IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" "Now, now, don't panic." said Devi, "I'm sure we'll figure out what to do."  
  
But the truth of the matter was, they really didn't know what to do. They were stuck in iceland with no place to rest and no food, and their reindeer wouldn't budge.  
  
"We could always use our replacement reindeer." suggested Devi. Harry, Draco, and Ron backed away. "Oh okay." Devi said, "So I guess we're just gonna have to be stuck here, and die of starvation." "EEEEE!" screamed Gaz, who was starting to get parinod, "We're going to have to live off our shoes! We'll eat the reindeer! Then, (she said in a spoky voice) we're gonna have to start eating.... EACHOTHER! We'll all get diseases! We'll go mad! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!"  
  
"GAZ!" Aleuisha bellowed, "Calm down. It's not the end of the world, we'll make it!"  
  
Suddenly, Magan had an idea. "I know!" she said. And with that, Magan started rubbing two sticks together, starting a fire. Smoke rose into the air, signaling for help. Soon, someone came on a snowmobile to save them.  
  
"YAY! WE'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Gaz yelled happily. The person coming to save them turned out to be a small yellow aisha. She harnessed their sleigh to ehr snowmobile and set the reindeer free to live in Iceland (which had plenty of green forests and hills for them to survive on), and sped off, carrying everyone with her. Soon, they reached a snowmobile rental center.  
  
"Well, this is where I leave you." the aisha said, "You can stay at the hotel next to this place for the night, and tomorrow you can each rent a snowmobile and go back home. Bye guys!" she said, and sped off, waving.  
  
Because that night at the hotel was their last, everyone tried to make it their best. They all had a big party (with free food), and once again roasted chestnuts on an open fire. Just before they went to bed, Tappa, Gaz, and Aleuisha, who are also known as TAP's Angels, performed a concert and everyone danced. After a while though, they went to bed. Gaz and Tappa did get up in the middle of the night to play chess on the roof, but it didn't do any harm. But the next day they all woke up bright and early and raced over to the snowmobile rental center.  
  
Everyone rented their own snowmobile, and together they raced back home. Surprisingly, the snowmobiles went twice as fast as their sleigh.  
  
Soon, after a few hours, the humans and aishas made it back home. Even though they were tired, they were happy they had made it through their adventure. "Home, sweet home!" Magan declared, and they all raced inside to rest and have some hot chocolate.  
  
"You know." Tappa said to Gaz, "We had a great, exciting adventure, but it feels good to be back home." Gaz agreed. And it was. 


End file.
